Looped Abyss
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: "I swore to protect them...and I will! I'll protect them with every power I have in this world!" Reborn as a human, Ayla lived her life the best she could for being Satan. Then one day, while trying to escape with her life she activated a gate to a different world and stumbled across one Yuri Egin. When the twins were born, everything spiraled downhill from there. Maybe Mephisto/OC


_I do not own Blue Exorcist, all rights are reserved to Kazue Kato. I do own my ocs and the world they original come from. This is mostly following the manga, with few exceptions with details taken from the anime. Also forgive me if it's a little slow. This story is so complicated and woven together I don't think I can convey it just right…and I'm pretty sure I butchered it at the end of this chapter._

 **Chapter One:**

"A lot of stories begin with the main cast waking up, or with a past memory, possibly the protagonist standing in front of their new classmates. Some begin on a sunny day, others on a darker one."

The darkness that shrouded this mysterious speaker parted slightly, revealing a young teenage girl with short light blue hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She raised a finger to her pink lips, eyes narrowing to give her a coy look.

"Now, now its best not begin questioning it this early! I mean it's barely begun—"

The female's finger curled slightly as she let out a soft giggle into her hand. An off-putting grin stretching across her features as she stared at her _audience_.

"I can see the curious gazes you're giving me, as well as those annoyed ones. Oh—? Did I surprise you? No? Hmm well I suppose I'd have to try harder then. I'm not as well dept in breaking the fourth wall as others." She paused as a puzzled look crossing her features as her head tilted to the side. "Huh? Who am I? That's not important!"

With a snap of her fingers the dark area shifted, and below her feet was that of a small town. Sending a glance down to make sure she got it right the girl let out a chuckle, biting down on one nail.

"Mm. I suppose this is a good place to start." Her head lifted as if hearing something off in the unknown distance. "Oh dear, seems I spent too much time creating the opening so as of this moment I bid you farewell."

Then the female was gone, stepping back through the air as fading into the blue of the sky. It seemed no one below had noticed her, besides one being that had stopped in her tracks when the other appeared. Strands of layered dark violet hair fell down her back as she turned light purple hues up toward the endless sky, a sour frown tugging on her lips.

"…? What was she doing here?" However she turned her attention away and continued walking on her set path. "…I feel uneasy."

The female tucked a single hand into her pants pocket, humming softly to herself as she carefully watched one foot fall before the other, noting how each movement her heel would fall first and rise first. To an outsider looking at the girl she seemed as if she was amazed by such a simple motion. You'd think being alive 18 years would have dulled that sense and yet it was still very much alive.

Then taking the focus off her feet the girl lifted her head, her body turning up a path toward small building. Her hand rose to the doorknob and—

"Look its Ayla."

"You know what I heard? She's a demon."

"What no way?"

"Yeah! I heard that too! Like she has Satan's flames and everything!"

"What if she _is_ Satan? I mean no other demon has purple flames."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean come on. That aura is too inhuman."

Ayla promptly shut the door to the useless banter outside. The rumors, the whispers, the looks, and everything else were nothing new. She'd always suffered them. It was simply due to the fact it was _true_ no matter how much she wanted to deny it, it was still true.

"I'm not a demon anymore though. I'm a human."

She let out a sigh, letting her bag drop by the entrance and softly maneuvering her way into the kitchen to pull open the fridge. Taking out a small glass of water she took a sip and wandered into the living area, gaze flicking about the room casually. Her home, her life, everything about it seemed so…. _odd_. The rapid pounding of fist against wood made her stiffen and whirl around to stare at the door. Was there supposed to be someone coming over? She didn't get visitors anymore. When she was younger and there less rumors she did, but now not so much. She pulled the door open with a slight tug, frown tugging on her features.

 _Squelch._

A look of dread crossed her face as she pulled back away from the door, as if burned. Feet tripping out from under her as her butt landed onto the carpeted floor of the room eyes remaining focused on what was in front of her. One hand had immediately lifted to her left eye, were a thin needle had nestled into her flesh. Luckily the eye and the socket were not damaged; in fact, she had managed to pull back enough that it missed her eye all together by an inch. She wanted to cry in pain and writhe as her brain tried to cope with the signals coursing through her nerves.

"So this is the sinner?" A deep voice shook the air with great force, her purple eyes meeting dark brown. "Hmph. I heard it was Satan not some little girl."

Her legs shook as Ayla managed out incoherent murmurs protesting the male's advancements as he took strides toward her.

"Get this over with and we won't have to hear about from the higher-ups," A lanky caramel colored male spoke up, voice grating her ears with how off pitch it was.

"W-wait…I'm not—…! I'm a human!" She protested finding her voice.

"Sorry little Miss. The Vatican can't take chances."

There was no sympathy in his words, and to her, one who was about to die at the hands of these people, it was of no comfort. Hot tears bubbled up to the surface, a strained cry escaping from her lips. She didn't want to die!

It was a long minute, a quiet minute, before adrenaline pumped in and Ayla scrambled to her feet. She turned, letting out a terrified cry as she tried to escape her soon to be murderers. Stronger hands clamped down on her arm and yanked her back. Fear clutched at her heart, putting strain on her self-inflicted punishment; the seal on her powers.

She felt a sharp pain radiate from her side, something warm and sticky slipping along her skin. She really was going to die here.

"Someone…Anyone….— I don't want to **die**!"

The room lit up promptly like fireworks, a loud boom echoing and rebounding off the walls. What had happened? The group wasn't sure, but the place Ayla had been there was only a large pool of blood.

The darkness took over once again, the female from before peering down from her perch on a shadow ledge placed neatly within the expanse as if it was supposed to be there. She tapped her bottom lip with a look of intrigue.

"I see. So she did manage to escape."

The darkness was suffocating and the female narrowed her eyes with an agitated huff.

"Now then my dear Ayla, why don't you dance a little bit longer? Surely your standing as Satan will help you survive?" She chuckled darkly, eyes flashing with an unknown emotion as the female took a seat behind her, moving lightly as she shifted to cross her legs, hands finding themselves on her raised knee. "Besides, you might even find this _happiness_ you so desperately clung to!"

The girl twirled a piece of hair, the darkness beginning to swallow in on itself as she watched with mild amusement as Ayla's body seemed to fall right into the waiting mouth of oblivion. Then she turned back to the darkness with an amused expression.

"Mm. You guys are probably wondering what is going on? You were so suddenly thrown into a situation with no background and no forewarning. I'm surprised you made it this far. My humans are such curious things. Oh right. I should let you get back to the tale. It hasn't ended yet!"

The first thing her waking mind registered was a mind numbing cold that clung to her form threatening to freeze her solid. She let out a cry of surprise, jolting into a sitting position as the soft white _snow_ slipped off her form.

"H-huh?"

Oh how confused she was. Where was she? She remembered being back at her house, when those guys tried to kill her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Those guys, they had tried to kill her didn't they?

She turned her head toward the sound of crunching snow and ice under footsteps. Violet eyes met blue and the two just stared at each other before the other female let out a surprised stutter in worry.

"What's a little girl doing out here and barely clothed?"

Ayla blinked, looking down at herself before blushing with embarrassment. Had she shrunk? Her shirt was much too large for her now, and everything else was buried in the snow around her. Ayla realized that she had indeed shrunk. Right down to the size and age of a 4 year old.

"E-eh!?"

She didn't have time to process it over much because almost immediately the older female was reaching out her hand, a determined worried look on her face.

"I have a cabin not too far from here—," what was she saying? This lady was crazy! One doesn't just accept a stranger into their own home! Even if the appearance was of a little girl! "I'm Yuri Egin by the way!"

Yuri smiled gently to her and Ayla found herself pouting in frustration. Really this lady was something else. However Ayla didn't want to be impolite so she sighed and clasped that hand held out to her, rising to her feet as she did so.

The trek wasn't all that long, even though it felt like eternity with nothing but a shirt on. Toes curling uncomfortably at the mind numb cold Ayla lifted her head when the trees parted, revealing a small wooden cabin in the center of the clearing. Was this her home?

"Come on, you must be freezing—"

Ayla didn't need to be told twice. Feet moving forward Ayla found herself happily rushing up to the door, hurriedly glancing back at Yuri who had stopped to pet a… _demon_? Ayla was struck dumbfounded. Most of the time humans couldn't see demons, and even then they feared them and hated them.

"Um…what are you doing miss Egin?" She voiced the question, quelling the shivering for a little while.

"These are my friends!" She responded cheerfully before heading up the creaky stairs to the door, pulling it open. "Come on in!"

The area was quaint and home like, but at the same time, being around with the female made Ayla….

 _Uneasy_

Her eyes widened, and if one could picture the world through her eyes one would see countless blue flames dancing off of her form. Something wasn't right, was something clinging to the female? How had she not noticed earlier? Well the female was friends with demons so maybe she wanted to be possessed? A thousand questions danced in her head however she bit back her tongue and quietly took a seat at the table, eyeing the other now with a ward of caution. Something wasn't sitting right. Those blue flames reminded her of her own flames. However hers were not blue but purple.

 _Satan_

Fingers twitching and curling around the cup that was offered Ayla came to the sudden realization of who it was hanging off the lady. However it confused her. Where was she? How as there Satan her when she was Satan?

She remained quiet still even as Yuri began to pester her with questions on why she was there. Why she was all alone, without proper clothing and food.

"…Yuri Egin….second class exorcist…hm." Damn this girl had a bad habit of popping up out of thin air and then _walking_ on it.

However this time curiosity seemed more prominent on her features as she peered down at the cabin, hands on hips as her head canted to the side. The cold wind blew, yet her features remained at a standstill only shifting when she walked full circle around the house over head.

"Currently mated with Satan? My, my. Ayla really knows how to pick them."

Ayla's attention snapped back to reality as she jumped up from the seat and rushed toward the door again, hesitating at the realization she'd be going out in the cold again. Yuri seemed generally confused by this matter and despite her protests Ayla rushed outside again.

"Let's see, what do you guys think?" The female shrugged turned her head toward the audience again. "Pretty boring huh? I should just shift the story forward to get to the good par—"

 **Whack**.

"Ouch!"

"I don't you to stop following me!"

Hands balled into a fist Ayla screeched at the floating female, one who was currently hold her red and bleeding nose. Ayla pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You want me to throw another ball of ice at you!? Get out of here! Shoo! Go on!"

Oh man it must have been so amusing and startling to watch a four year old scream and shout at someone that just so happened to be defying gravity and physics altogether. Yuri blinked, glancing between the two.

Ayla huffed, feeling exhaustion set in. That's right she had been wounded before she woke up here. Maybe it was from the blood loss that she felt faint?

"Ah— little girl!" Yuri leapt forward, catching the other just as she collapsed.

The blue haired female took that as her cue to leave, turning slightly with a soft chuckle. She really loved getting on Ayla's nerves. If Ayla woke up and she was still there? Boy it'd be world war three in this world.

"See you…Ayla." Then she was gone.

 **Roughly One Year Later**

Ayla tucked some hair behind her ear, spoon full of oatmeal stuck in her mouth as she quietly chewed on it. Yuri had a guest over and so to give them some privacy Ayla had just opted to eat in peaceful silence. At least, that's what she wanted.

"You're pregnant— With Satan's Child?!"

The small female let out a choke the spoon dropping to the ground as Ayla doubled over coughing. While she had realized it soon after it happened, she hadn't expected Yuri to just blurt it out so calmly and that man sounded really upset.

"It's almost been a year since I came here. Man this is a pain," pushing the bowl away from her, still softly coughing Ayla slipped from her spot on the chair and headed for the bedroom doorway.

Her hand lightly placed itself against the wood, mouth opening as she spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

The white haired male turned to look back at her, one she had come to know as Shiro. He didn't respond, probably figuring she was too young to understand and turned his attention back to Yuri. Ayla refrained from commenting any more. Yuri had asked her, once she found out who and what she was, to keep her existence a secret other than being a little girl. As it was, Yuri courting with the Satan of this world was no laughing matter. That's why it came as such a surprise that she had admitted this so easily.

Dark thoughts clawed at Ayla's heart. Didn't she care for her children!? If word gets out they'll be killed! She can't go up against the whole Vatican! Her fingers curled against her skirt, purple gaze remaining on Shiro.

"Is it something bad?" She forced her tone to remain soft and innocent despite wanting to curse loudly.

"It's nothing kid. Why don't you go back to eating?" Shiro suggested this time not looking at her.

Her brow twitched before Ayla took in a deep breath. Maybe….maybe he'll let it slide? Doubtful. She knew Vatican people. They didn't let this slide. This was the worst offense.

"…Yuri..."

It didn't take long for the exorcists and Vatican to arrive and remove her from that cabin leaving Ayla behind. She had wanted to go, but being around so many people had made her uncomfortable. Especially since they were exorcists and could potentially cause her harm.

Worry gnawed at her, clutching at her heart and mind as she remained in the cabin for seven long days. She ate what she needed to keep herself going and kept the place clean, hoping Yuri would come back.

'… _they most likely executed her…that's what the Vatican does. They hate things demon related…_ '

By the eighth day, Ayla heard something off. Heavy breathing, rushed footsteps, soft sobs. At once Ayla stood, small hands slamming onto the table as she leapt off the chair and pulled around her a small makeshift coat.

"Yuri!" Eyes widened in recognition, the small girl bounding off the porch and racing over to the other.

She looked like she'd seen better days, through incoherent sobs she could picked up small bits of what happened but decided to remain quiet about it. She needed help. Ayla knew that. She was close to when she would give birth and by god, was Ayla of _all people_ not prepared at all.

"W-we need to get you to a safe place—," the cabin wouldn't do, they knew where it was now and would surely begin there. "I know! There's a cave a little ways away—"

Using her tiny body to steady the pregnant Yuri, she made the long trudge to a small opening in the side of the mountain side. It was cold though, as winter was in full affect so Ayla did the best she could. Gathering forth the little demons on the mountain side, they got her a comfy spot to lay, Ayla grabbed her a couple blankets and then during the long labor process she sat next to the other hand in her own, small purple fires dancing off her form and keeping the area heated.

"…You'll be okay Yuri—"

She looked too exhausted and as Ayla clutched her hand darkness crept up on her.

 _What if something goes wrong?_

 _What if the Vatican comes?_

 _I don't know if I'll be able to save her!_

However keeping those thoughts to herself Ayla smiled gently and dabbed Yuri's forehead with a dry towel. It wouldn't do her friend any good with a wet one. Her friend…Yes Yuri was her friend, she accepted her, looked after her….and yet. That nagging feeling of something wasn't right just kept pulling on her heart. She could no longer sense Satan on the female but still.

By the end of it….?

"Congrats Yuri! You have twin boys!"

Ayla watched with mild happiness as Yuri carefully clutched at the crying children. A smile of bliss dancing on her features as she softly held them close. They were her precious children. Ayla stood up and shifted the blanket over Yuri, heating it up to keep her nice and warm.

"I'll be back! I need to go get you some food and stuff! Take it easy alright?" She told her over her shoulder as her body shifted to move, feet carrying her away from the small cave.

"Heh. They're so cute. I wonder what she'll name them? Oh—! I should have stayed to hear their names!"

Ayla maneuvered around the cabin, getting food and other items she thought the new mother would need. She'd just need to wait till Yuri was strong enough to have them start moving again though. Then without hesitation she raced as fast as her body could carry her back to the cave, checking over her shoulder in case someone was out there.

"The one clad…in blue flames is Rin…— and the one with pale skin is Yukio…," Yuri's voice drifted out of the cave as Ayla approached. "Live…be strong…—"

She couldn't make out the rest of the words, but soon after a familiar male definitely caught her attention. That was went things started to go black and not in the 'oh no I'm falling unconscious' way but in the crazy maddening despair way.

" _Shiro_." Something much strong than her normal tiny flames leapt off her form and next thing she knew she was at the entrance eyes wide.

"So what are you going to do? You were ordered to kill the child of Satan but the woman has expired without you lifting a finger," the _unfamiliar_ voice of the purple haired male now in her vision purred.

Shiro's back was to her, but she could see him grip onto a sword, and begin to unsheathe it. No. _No_. **No!**

 **Wham! Thump!**

Hands met with Shiro's back as she lunged forward catching both males off guard. Clearly they hadn't noticed her there. She wondered why. The purple haired male was clearly a demon, he should have been able to sense her even if her energy was small—

"M-Miss! You're!" A look of horror and realization dawned on Shiro's face.

"Huh?"

"My what a startling turn of events!" The demon laughed, clutching at his stomach as Shiro drew away from Ayla.

She was confused, oh so confused, his face held fear, horror, anger, and other emotions that she couldn't pinpoint. She was what? Then she heard it, saw it, hell even _smelled_ it. Fire. Magic. Strong overwhelming demonic energy. Her own.

"Ah—" Fear clawed at her, but she bit back and felt herself begin to cry. Yuri. Yuri and her children were first priority.

"Please…— Don't kill Rin and Yukio!" Even if he'd end up attacking her she clung onto him, holding onto his coat with great force completely ignoring the other that was there.

Shiro looked startled, then tried to pull away only to freeze when more of her flames flared up. The other male, the demon, seemed to notice something and let a small smirk slip across his features. Oh this was quite amusing and interesting. This girl held the same amount of demonic energy as Satan and yet clearly she was a human. No demonic features what-so-ever. Except…he peered at her mouth as she spoke, catching sight of the long fangs decorating her mouth. How extremely _interesting_.

Ayla felt pain well up in her chest and she let out a choked cough, pushing past it as she desperately clung to Shiro, trying to hold him at bay. There was a moment of silence and then Shiro looked at Rin, his eyes widening. Through a blurry gaze Ayla could see a small smile on the child's face and that made her want to cry more.

"Mephisto…," Shiro addressed the other causing Ayla to turn her attention to the demon finally who had stood back and watching things unfold.

"Yes?" His voice held only amusement nothing to give way that he cared at all what they were trying to do.

Ayla's hand felt cold and clammy as she listened in intently.

"I want to raise them."

Mephisto burst out in more fits of laughter, cackling like a mad man.

"You? The cold-hearted exorcist! Raise the bastard sons of Satan—!" More laughter.

Ayla let go of Shiro's coat fully intending to whirl around and sock the bastard right in the jaw.

"Alright. How about we make a bet. You win if you can raise them as a human." Mephisto chuckled with a snap of his fingers.

The blue flames that surrounded Rin disappeared before Ayla's eyes, as if being sucked into the sword. Shiro seemed confused.

"What did you do?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a bet if he was running around blue flames everywhere now would it?"

A feeling of relief washed over Ayla, good they were now safe she supposed. Her on the other hand…

"What should we do about the little miss though?" Ayla twitched, feeling her flames extinguish as she turned to glance at Mephisto out of the corner of her eye.

Mephisto seemed to think about it, or at least it appeared that way to her. Then a smirk was once again on his lips as he came to decision.

"Well we can't just let her move around freely…," he trailed off peering at her as if she was some sort of new toy he could play with until broken. "Until we know what she is and who she is why doesn't she stay with me?"

"W-what!" Tears now gone, Ayla felt herself blurt out surprise reflecting in the pools of purple that were her eyes. "I'm not dangerous!"

"Would you rather be handed over to the Vatican?"

"N-no."

The curtains fell upon the world as the previous female sat back on her ledge again, knee tucked under her chin as amusement danced in her eyes.

"So little Ayla dear. It's been a long year for you hasn't it?" She mused then noticed that attention seemed to be on her. "Ah yes, it is the readers once more? If you made it this far I'm quite surprised. I do hope you're not still wondering who I am though. Maybe some of you already know? Or have possibly guessed it by now?"

She clapped her hands together, the noise echoing in the silence.

"Well! What do you think of little Ayla's tale? Is it interesting? Boring? Or possibly it's still too slow and choppy to get a good grasp of yet?" She chuckled. "Hm, I wonder how Samael is going to take to her being who she is. I suppose we'll be able to find out soon enough!"

She hopped to her feet, and turned, only to pause and look off into the distance as her head turned so she could partially see over her shoulder.

"Oh yes. _Feedback_ is much appreciated! Later my wonderful little humans!"

Then she was gone, as if her presence had never existed there in the first place.


End file.
